


The Advantages Of Being Short

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, jensen loves to tease misha's height, misha is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: "Who's the short one now, fucker!"





	The Advantages Of Being Short

Jensen is standing in the kitchen, making some tea. He pours some milk into the cups before making his way back into the lounge room, placing the cups on the table. Misha was not on the couch, where Jensen had left him. He wondered where he had gone. 

Jensen went to turn around and was suddenly frightened when Misha was unexpectedly standing behind him. 

Jensen held his heaving chest, “Fuck, Mish. You scared me!” 

“Sorry Jen…” Misha said with an innocent smile. 

Misha comes closer to Jensen and reaches his arms up to his neck. Misha struggles to reach to Jensen’s lips. Jensen giggled, as Misha now stood on his tip-toes, desperately trying to reach Jensen’s lips, wanting to kiss him so badly. 

Jensen smiled down at Misha, “Seems like your too short babe” 

Jensen laughed more, but what happened next, he wasn’t expecting, not in the slightest. Misha is one-minute standing in front of him, the next minute, he has Jensen in a headlock, throwing him onto the big leather lounge suite. Jensen, now laying flat on his back, looking up at Misha… he looked shocked, bewildered and slightly intimidated. 

“Who’s the short one now, fucker!” Misha said towering triumphantly above him. 

Jensen held his hands up in defeat, before apologising profusely. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I am. You are not short. I’m so sorry.” Jensen laughed. 

“That’s what I thought. Now give me a fucking kiss.” Misha demanded. 

“Yes boss!” Jensen replied, pulling Misha down on top of him, kissing him rough.


End file.
